sinkropedijafandomcom-20200215-history
Već se trese cijela Agraba
Već se trese cijela Agraba (There's party here in Agrabah) '''je pjesma iz Disneyjevog animiranog filma "Aladin i kralj lopova". Hrvatsku verziju pjesme izvode: Ljubomir Kerekeš kao Duh, Janko Rakoš kao Jago, Branko Smiljanić kao Kasim i zbor. Tekst '''Duh: Već se trese cijela Agraba Bit će tulum stoljeća Stižu gosti čak iz Zagreba Jer jedna slatka mala je ruku svoju dala Već se trese cijela ulica Svatko želi biti tu Ovdje puno svijeta dolazi i na frizuricu I zato nemoj doć bez kravate! S turbanom koji ti stoji očajno I s nakitom od stakla i vate Jer ja sam tu glavni, kao obično Uzmi kanticu sa bojama I obnovit ćemo grad Ako želiš bojat sa nama Za mnom svi na rad! Građani: Jer Aladin se ženi, i to biti će Pravi pir za pamćenje Duh: Moj prijatelj se ženi Zato hajmo svi Vidjeti čudo to Jer doći će nam kraljevi pravi I donijeti nam poklon drveni I raznih čuda bit će u tavi! Al svinjska noga neće jer propast će nam veče Građani: Već se trese cijela ulica Svi komadi već su tu Duh: Sreća njemu se osmjehnula Dečko sad se ženi Deset posto meni! Građani: Već se trese cijela Agraba Al' propustit ćemo to Jer je mlada roda uglednog, a on je samo dno Duh: I pođimo sad svi na vjenčanje Što proteže se duboko u toplu noć A lopova nek bude što manje Svi nek budu hepi! Dal će sve dobro proć? Lopovi: Mi smo sami sebe pozvali Kad je tako dobar plijen Kasim: Dok budu se zabavljali Ja unutra ću uć i prsten ukrast njen Jago: Kad se ženi mali papagaj Zlata mu donesite! Jer nema ništa bolje, znaj Mladoženja biti, iz zlatne čaše piti! Duh: Naručili smo ponešto cvijeća I veliku garažu za auto vaš Ponestalo je svadbenih svijeća! Al kume zato naše prekrasne su baš! Danas slavi cijela Agraba Svud se ori pjesme zvon Al nešto fali još, aha! Sultan: A gdje nam je on? Repriza U reprizi pjesmu izvode: Jacques Houdek kao Aladin, Renata Sabljak kao Jasmina, Ljubomir Kerekeš kao Duh, Janko Rakoš kao Jago i Franjo "Džimi" Jurčec kao Sultan. Tekst Aladin: Danas slavi cijela Agraba Svi se spremaju za pir Pa gle'te sad, ta palača I snovi naši, više nisu hir Jasmina: Danas slavi cijela Agraba Sve je divno ko u snu Nakon dugog, slatkog čekanja Mi probat ćemo tortu tu Aladin: I sreće nikad neće bit veće Jasmina: I sreća nikad neće nestati Oboje: Skupa ćemo večerat uz svijeće Jago: E, sad je već dosta, razbolit će se svi! Duh: Već se trese cijela Agraba! Zvona zvone svadbena Još samo frak i pred oltar Hajmo, daj, nema vremena! Građani: Jer Aladin se ženi, i to biti će Pravi pir, za pamćenje I doista je čudo dokle stigo je Duh: I konačno se ženi! Sultan: I konačno se ženi! Lopovi: I konačno se ženi! Jago: Poklon dajte meni! Jasmina: Konačno me ženi! Aladin: I konačno se ženim! Građani: I konačno se ženi! Danas slavi nam Agraba! Svi će slaviti, to proslaviti Svi će slaviti Danas slavi nam Agraba! Pjesma Kategorija:Pjesme Kategorija:Pjesme iz filma "Aladin"